Scars Beneath the Milky Twilight
by Roaming Spirit
Summary: A passionate night ensues between two young lovers. One of which is scarred for life. 100% shameless Makorra. I regret nothing.


**A/N: I am terrified!...of writing smut. I mean I've made a few attepmts at it but never went all detail-y. But seriously Makorra is just filled up with too many FEEEEEEELSS for there not to be another angsty smut fiction. So out of my love for my OTP, I will make a disastrous attempt at this kind of writing. By the way, a song I thought that might sound pretty good during the mature scenes is "Kiss Me" by The Fray. Your choice if you want to listen to it or not.**

* * *

_"Listen, you gotta stay with me, okay? Okay, Korra?"_

_She hears him, feels his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. She feels her eyes drooping dangerously to a close, but his shaking her practically limp form makes them flutter open again. His voice seems distant, almost echoing in her mind, even though he's right in front of her. She's vaguely aware of the smell of dried blood on the cave prison floor. Her head lolls to the side as her vision clouds before coming into focus to see his worried face. She sees him so clearly in fact, that she's able to make out beads of sweat sliding down his forehead. And then her sight leaves her once again and she dozes off into oblivion._

**_~ ' ' ' ~_**

Korra looks herself over in her bedroom mirror. Somehow, death favored her and allowed her to escape its suffocating grip. Just a few hours before she was about to accept its embrace and die right then and there, right in front of the very people who sacrificed everything to find her. The very people who were sent to jail by the man who kidnapped and exiled her deep within the freezing mountains. A wave of guilt washes over Korra at the thought of giving up so easily when her friends went through great lengths to bring her back home.

She's not in her usual Water-tribe get up. Pema _insisted _on stitching up the ripped fabric of her pants and shirt. Korra's dressed in her simple blue T-shirt and short blue cotton pants, her hair cascading down her shoulders. But she still keeps the Water-tribe upper arm band on her. The small piece of armor comforts her, reminds her that she's still strong and powerful no matter what. After all, she did earn it after finally defeating Katara in mastering waterbending. The woman may be old, but Spirits she could give one hell of a fight!

Korra rolls up the short sleeves of her T-shirt, exposing her shoulders. So far, she hasn't found a single scratch from her wrists up. They've either healed on their own or were sped up by the healers and their methods.

But she frowns angrily when her eyes meet the face staring back at her from within the mirror. A single, long, thin scar marks her right cheek, trailing from her cheekbone to the bottom of her jaw. She had told the healers to leave it be in her few moments of consciousness. Korra sees it as a reminder.

A reminder of the day she had failed herself.

It's an odd thing really. At times, knowing that it marked her, humbles Korra. She recalls that even though she's the Avatar, she won't win every fight and she has to learn how to accept defeat. But those times are rare. In most cases, it infuriates her. It _makes_ her fight to the point of showing no mercy to her opponents, _makes_ her rage and ferocity almost uncontrollable. Because she vows that never again will she be marked by another in combat. She won't allow it. Won't allow herself to be defeated again.

She touches the scar gingerly in the dimness of her room. The moon and stars provide the only source of light through her open window. As an afterthought, she wonders how ex-Firelord Zuko felt about his more, prominent scar. Did he feel the same way she does now about it?

Without warning, her bedroom doors slide open and slam shut. She barely turns her head before Korra's practically tackled in a tight hug. The surprise causes her eyes to widen in alarm and her body to go rigid. But apparently, it had no effect on whoever is squeezing the breath out of her. After a few moments though, Korra catches the musky scent of burning wood and catches a glimpse of red fabric.

_Mako._

She wraps her arms just as tightly around him. He was the first one to actually find her, running back to tell the others her location before practically flinging himself at her and shaking her back to consciousness. Korra never did thank him.

"Mako..."

"I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again. And...Agni, Korra...there was still so much that I wanted to tell you," he whispers frantically. He pulls away to gauge her expression. On impulse, he brings his hands to cup her face, leaning in with his lips slightly parted.

His thumb brushes lightly over her scar.

Korra moves away right when his lips ghost over hers, as if his touch burns her.

Her back is to him, arms crossed angrily over her chest.

"Don't pretend."

"What?"

She gives him the slightest side glance and Mako swears he sees her eyes spark with hatred.

"Don't act as if I'm pretty. You've made it pretty clear that you only have eyes for Asami."

"Korra, that not true. I-"

She whirls around so quickly that Mako is tempted to run and never return. He sees sparks jumping from her fingertips. Odd. He's never seen Korra lightning bend. And he _definitely _didn't want to be on the receiving end.

"That's not true?" she sneers. She takes a step forward, but Mako stands his ground. He can be just as stubborn too, you know. "Do I need to remind you of the Spirit-damn signals you keep dropping each other?" She emphasizes her point by sweeping her arm across the air in front of her. The flash of a flame ignites before dying out. Mako knows he'll be lucky if she spares him within an inch of his life.

Korra keeps backing Mako up, her fists producing a steady amount of fire now. Mako may be more controlled than Korra, possibly evenly matched with her (although he doubts it) when it comes to firebending, but he doesn't dare try to fight back. Her rashness and unpredictability are two strong opponents that he'll have to face if he chooses to fight. Plus he doesn't feel like being crushed by a boulder or drowned in water, let alone burned alive. But taking the high rode is not as easy as he thought. Any second now, he might just burst.

At some point during her ferocious rant, she pushed him as far back as her bed. He lands on his back and tries to crawl away from her wrath. Terror grips him when she climbs on top of him, her flaming fist poised at his face. Mako swears that he could feel the flames licking his cheek.

"And to think-"

"I broke it off! Asami and I are over!" he blurts out. He's breathing hard from the adrenaline rush of possibly losing his life. Korra's breathing patterns are similar to his due to all the yelling she's done. For a moment her gaze softens, but the compassion passes almost as soon as it's there.

"You're lying!" She brings the flame closer to his face.

"No!" his voice drops to a whisper, "Korra, I wouldn't lie about that. Not to you." She glares at him but decides to extinguish the flame that she threatened Mako with.

"Why?"

He takes a deep breath.

"When I found you, I thought...I thought you were dead. You know, when you came into my life, I thought I was screwed. But seeing you barely alive...Korra, I_ need_ you. After we brought you back to the Island, I spoke to Asami and one thing led to another..."

She's silent for a minute, searching his face for any lies.

"So it takes me to be nearly dead for you to realize you like me more than Asami? Pfft. You're really something Mako," she says shaking her head and turning away from him. With a sudden jolt of emotion, he reaches up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Korra stiffens but doesn't move away. It hurts him to know that this is how Korra believes he sees her compared to Asami.

"No, Korra. I don't like you. I-I love you." She froze, her eyes as wide as saucers. Despite the stutter, Mako didn't hesitate to say the last part of his sentence. He said it with conviction, sincerety, like there wasn't anything more true than that one statement.

"Mako..." All of the fight leaves her voice. He never used that word unless it's on matters of protecting Bolin. He didn't even say it to Asami during their time together!

"I'm so sorry," he says while placing a gentle kiss to her neck. "I'm so sorry for hurting you this way." He's soon murmuring sweet apologies in her ear as his lips leave feather light kisses along her neck. The pain in Korra's chest begins to lighten. All those times he's rejected her, all those times when she had to deal with the world on her shoulders alone because no one but him would understand. And he was never there. But now, as she sinks her body into his, she feels complete. Finally safe.

Korra's wanted this for a while now, wanted him. She's craved for his approval and affection, always trying to be good enough for him. And now that she has it, she wants to be closer.

**_~ Kiss me ~  
~ Out of the bearded barly ~  
~ Lightly ~  
~ Beside the green, green grass ~  
~ Swing, swing ~  
~ Swing the spinning step ~  
~ I'll wear those shoes and you'll wear that dress ~  
~ So... ~_**

She sits up and pulls her shirt over her head before tossing it away. Mako quickly follows suit and removes his own. He doesn't hesitate to sit up along with her and start to slowly leave a trail of butterfly pecks from her jaw to her collar bone. The only sounds he hears are her soft quiet moans. Mako smiles against her skin. He finds the little noises adorable when they come from her. His lips trail further down until they come to a stop at the top of her chest wrappings.

Korra tangles her fingers in his hair and arches her back into him, silently giving him permission. Mako hooks an arm behind her back to bring her closer. Her breath hitches when he begins to kiss her chest.

"I love you so much, Korra," he whispers into the thin fabric. Everywhere his lips touch leaves Korra's skin aflame with shocks of pleasure. The moment he gentlly bites down on the peak of her breast, she loses the strength to support herself and places a hand on his bent knee to keep herself from collapsing into his chest. Korra soon begins to feel an ache between her legs.

She gasps, shutting her eyes tightly while biting her lip to keep her moan from turning into a scream when she feels Mako's hand cup her where the ache is beginning to intensify. Mako goes back to her neck to leave small marks on her skin. He captures her lips in a searing kiss once again, smirking when she breaks away with a gasp as she grinds against his hand.

**_~ Kiss me ~  
~ Beneath the milky twilight ~  
~ Lead me ~  
~ Out on th moonlit floor ~  
~ Lift your open hand and ~  
~ Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance ~  
~ Silver mooon's sparkling ~_**

She pushes him down so she lay on top. For a moment, they stay like that, gazing at each other and watching the emotions that pass through their eyes. There isn't one that is greater than the love they feel for one another.

Somehow her pants end up on the floor.

Mako skims his fingertips over Korra's thighs before gently squeezing her rear and traveling up to lock his fingers over the small of her back, keeping her secure above him. She smiles sweetly with half lidded eyes before brushing her lips over his.

"I didn't think I'd fall this hard for a city boy," she chuckles while placing a hand behind his ear. Mako smiles and leans up for another quick peck. But Korra's not satisfied. This time she takes charge, kissing him roughly while trailing her hands up and down his bare chest, feeling the sinewy muscles underneath. She hears Mako groan when she kisses him under his jaw and grinds her hips against the prominent bulge in his pants.

He flips them over and places a hand on her right breast, looking up at her. She nods and soon the sarashi also ends up on the floor. He immediately sets on kneading and sucking, wanting to please her in any way he can, if only to prove to her that he really does in fact love her with every fiber of his being.

**_~ So kiss me ~_**

A strangled moan escapes her lips when his tongue circles around her nipple. He lightly bites the hardened peak and it's enough to send her back arching and a loud cry to slip from her parted lips. Mako quickly silences her with a kiss.

"Believe me, I love the sounds you make, but you're gonna wake the others if you don't keep quiet," he chuckles.

"Easy for you to say," she pants with a mock glare. He kisses her forehead before turning his attention to her other breast. He's glad to receive similar reactions from her.

His lips travel down the flat plane of her stomach, feeling the muscles jump at his touch. Korra bucks her hips in anticipation causing Mako to smirk. She was always impatient. He reaches the waistband of her underwear before he completely skips the burning sensation emanating from her core and goes right on to kiss the inside of her right thigh, his lips less than an inch away from her desired destination.

"Mako, please," she whines. He looks up and nearly gives in to her demand at the sight of her cute pout. But he still wanted to play his little game, just for a while longer.

"Patience, Korra." He hears her groan in protest. Nonetheless, Mako takes his time tracing the curves and contours of her body, memorizing every inch of her skin. Only when he had her writhing beneath him did Mako remove her undergarment. The cool air hitting her entrance made Korra shudder.

_**~ Kiss me ~  
~ Down by the broken tree house ~  
~ Swing, swing ~  
~ Up on its hanging tire ~  
~ Bring, bring ~  
~ Bring your flowered hat ~  
~ We'll take the trail marked on your ~  
~ Father's map ~**_

Mako sits back on his knees, gazing at the heavenly girl before him. Korra's cheeks are flushed, her hair splayed about her head like a crown of chocolate brown tresses. Her mocha skin glistened in the light of the moon. Korra's head is turned, eyes closed, and her chest rising up and down with each breath she took. One hand grips the pillow tightly abover her head, the other tangled in the sheets. Mako couldn't help but wonder if this is how an angel looks like.

When Korra finally catches her breath, she opens her eyes and turns her head to see Mako staring at her. Suddenly self-conscious, her hand moves to cover the mark on her face while the other moves to cover her chest.

"I know I'm not as pretty as Asami, and with the scar and all..." she trails off, not able to look Mako in the eyes.

"Of course you're not as pretty as Asami."

**_~ Oh ~  
~ Kiss me ~  
~ Beneath the milky twilight ~  
~ Lead me ~  
~ Out on the moonlit floor ~  
~ Lift your open hand and ~  
~ Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance ~  
~ Silver moon's sparkling ~  
~ Yeah ~  
~ Yeah ~_**

Hurt flashes through Korra's eyes. She feels Mako remove her arm from her chest and scar before using his hand to turn her face to look at him straight in the eyes.

"You're so much more beautiful. So much that it hurts," he whispers, nuzzling his cheek against hers before kissing her scar, just happy to feel the warmth of her skin. Korra smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You're such a tease." Mako smirks before kissing her. He brings her left leg up and holds it against his waist as he grinds into her. Her head falls back onto the pillow.

"I know."

_**~ So kiss me ~**_

Mako's lips travel down to her womanhood, kissing and blowing on the sensitive flesh. He's satisfied to hear her breath get caught in her throat. He licks feverishly at her entrance, devouring her. Mako loves the way she tastes, almost like cinnamon with something distinctly feminine. Korra's already squirming, letting out soft gasps here and there.

**_~ So kiss me ~_**

He suckles on the small bundle of nerves above her entrance, causing her to cry out in ecstacy. She tangles her fingers in his hair, keeping his head locked in place while she moves her hips according to the movements of his tongue. Before long, she's whimpering and making high-pitched keening sounds. Mako continues his ministrations until he hears a particularly loud moan that soon becomes a broken gasp.

He laps up the last of her nectar before returning to kiss her softly. Korra can taste herself on his lips. Mako breaks away and removes his pants and underwear, positioning himself at her entrance. Korra blushes at the sight of him.

**_~ Kiss me ~  
~ Beneath the milky twilight ~  
~ Lead me ~  
~ Out on the moonlit floor ~  
~ Lift your open hand and ~  
~ Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance ~  
~ Silver moon's sparkling ~  
~ So... ~_**

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you don't want to," he reassures her quietly. She shakes her head.

"I want this. I want _you, _Mako." He smiles and kisses her cheek before slowly pushing inside her. He groans at the warm, tight walls encasing him. It takes everything he's got to stay still until Korra adjusts to him. But he'd do anything for her. _Anything._

The pain of being stretched is almost unbearable. But after a few moments, it passes and Korra lets go of the breath she's been holding. She nods, telling Mako that he could move. He does, but stops again at her barrier.

"If you want, we can stop now," he whispers into her ear. As an answer, Korra wraps her legs around his waist and pulls, causing him to thrust into her. She lets out the the tiniest of groans, but she doesn't shed a single tear. No, she's too strong for that.

**_~ Kiss me ~  
~ Underneath the milky twilight ~  
~ Lead me ~  
~ Out on the moonlit floor ~  
~ Lift your open hand and ~  
~ Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance ~  
~ Silver moon's sparkling ~_**

Mako crushes his lips to hers, kissing her senseless. Korra just gave him what she could give to no other person. And of all the people in the world, she chose to give herself to him. He pushes in and out slowly, hell bent on making love to her. Korra, however, has other plans. She moans and bucks her hips against his, tempting Mako to follow her lead, but he stops himself. He hears her groan in frustration.

"I want to make love to you tonight," he says, kissing her ear. He moves again, trying to memorize the sounds she keeps making. Korra arches her back when he hits a certain spot. Her hips move in sync with his as he alternates from push and pull to rotating. She claws at his neck, his back, anywhere she can get her hands on, as a reflex from the pure ecstacy she's experiencing.

Soon, his name is spilling from her lips in an urgent whisper and it's not too long before he follows her into euphoria.

They're bodies are glistening with a light sheen of sweat, both breathing hard, Korra's chest pressed against Mako's. He rolls over onto his side, but doesn't pull out of her. Korra nestles herself against him, her back to his chest. He absentmindedly rubs her arm while placing a kiss to her shoulder. She moans in response.

**_~ So kiss me ~_**

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mako."

He smiles. They stay like that, just listening to the waves lap lazily onto the Island's shore. That is, until Mako starts to stiffen inside of her. Korra smirks and moves against him, earning her a groan. This time, Mako moves on top of her, pressing her into the bed from behind.

"Now who's the tease?" he quips while kissing her back and the nape of her neck. Korra bites her lip in pleasure when he begins to thrust into her. She turns her head with a smirk.

"Kiss me."

He pulls the covers over them and does just that.

**_~ So kiss me ~_**


End file.
